The choice
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from one can dream. Follow Kane for 14 days as he decides what to do. Will he remain in the WWE and stay for the fans? Or will he follow Shannon Lee in bringing her monsters to life?
1. Chapter 1

The choice

Chapter 1- Day One.

"It's a great opportunity, yet it's what she has stipulated from me. I can't make a WWE appearance, no Wrestlemania for the year, I don't even know how much she is paying me for this. What do you think?"

Kane was on the phone with his wife to talk over the idea of him leaving the WWE for a period of time for the movie. But since this wasn't a WWE film, no one knew for certain how long he was going to be.

"Well, it's something you need to ask yourself, is it worth it?" His wife questioned. "Will another chance like this come about? What do you feel? Is it something you want to do?" she asked.

"It's what I want to do, I doubt a chance would come about again." He paused to it. "But… I didn't get good reviews for See No Evil."

"Every actor has a bad movie," she said. "And perhaps this is the reason why she wanted to keep it secret? Who knows how the makeup will make you look"

Kane nodded to himself on the phone, he said he will continue to think about it as he hung up the phone. A moment of silence came over him as a knock came from the door. "Come in" he called.

Shane McMahon came into the room with Vince. The McMahons looked to Kane curiously. "Well? Any choice yet?"

He shook his head. "I love being in the ring, but I like the series enough to be Damon and Dante, I mean it's a huge role!" he explained.

Vince nodded as he sat next to Kane. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she made too good of a deal for us. Every WWE superstar would have a role and be paid accordingly. For you, I told her how much you could make in a year and the Wrestlemania bonus. She vowed to match it and compensate you for the merchandise cut that you get." He explained.

So that was good news, he wouldn't be out any money. Vince went on to explain she is also covering the travel costs and added a bonus to the trip. "Your family is going with you," he said.

This was a shock to Kane. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, she insisted" Shane announced. "Personally, as much as the fans are going to miss you. I think this is a great opportunity for you man, not to mention it will give you a chance to refresh your character a bit"

"Hell, I have been thinking about retiring soon too" Kane muttered.

"I knew that was in the cards as well," sighed Vince. "I am going to lose a lot of superstars at once. Mark is on his way out. I have no doubt about that. Shawn has a few years left in him, and you have put in your dues as well Glen, as much as I don't want to see you fall down the path of the Rock… this maybe your chance" Vince said.

"I think you ought to talk to Mark about this" Shane announced.

Kane replied with a grin. "He thinks I have to do this"

"Then do it" Shane stated.

Kane never knew the McMahons were so keen on him doing this movie. It made his choice clearer now, but he still thought of the fans and how would they feel about him in another movie…


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

Chapter 2- Day two

Kane spent most of the day with the Undertaker to weigh the pros and cons of taking the part. The Deadman was a great soundboard and was use to this kind of conversation. "I have weighed the pros, cons and even what could happen if it's a success or if it fails. I just don't know" Kane stated.

They spoke at the hotel bar that Vince McMahon rented out for the wrestlers, over a pint of beer Kane vented his fears his ideas and possible success. Yet he didn't want to leave the WWE. "I don't want the fans to think that I left to follow the Rock…"

"You're not leaving the fans. Kane, you if are so conflicted over this man, you ought to take the movie job"

This shocked Kane himself as soon Shawn Michaels and JBL joined them. Both men slid into the booth on either side. Bradshaw was already helping himself to the beer. "What you talking about? Retirement plans?" Shawn questioned.

"Naw, it's the damn movie thing." Bradshaw muttered. "I say you do it" JBL announced. "I mean, how much longer are you going to be in the WWE? Huh? A couple of years? I've talked to this Shannon Lee chick. She has 16 freaking novels in the works. You keep yourself healthy and in shape, and you will always have a part!"

Bradshaw downed his third beer when his speech was all said and done. Surprisingly enough, it made sense. Not to mention Kane was able to read ahead in the novel series and found great changes in store for the brothers Damon and Dante. He could feel the emotion of Dante in particular since he thinks much like Kane when he's about to do something dangerous or server. Damon is more reserved, settled and tries to remain levelheaded. Yet he's a conflicted soul too.

Kane had been working on his voice to hide it from the WWE fans too. Apparently Miss. Lee wants this kept in secret of this role. Oddly enough, Kane had been rehearsing with Snitsky on Damon, and helping him alter his pitch of voice. Snitsky had really gotten into the role of Sulphur, he could adjust his pitch of tone and come across as a soft hearted immortal that Shannon Lee wrote him as.

One night the two men were rehearsing once more on a part, Snitsky could tell Kane was working hard at this and assumed that he was going to take the part.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't decided yet" Kane said aloud.

Snitsky was confused. "You haven't told her, yet you are rehearsing as if you accepted it?"

"Gene, I don't know what's going through my head right now. I want to do this, yet I want to be in the ring!" he explained.

They took a break and sat on the bed in Kane's hotel room, it was the only place they could rehearse without being interrupted or giving away any of the story to the on lookers. "You know, when I got released from the WWE, I never expected something like this to come along," he explained. "You aren't going to be wrestling forever man…"

"Everyone has been telling me that, I am aware and I am not going to be able to pull of two immortals forever either!"

"No, but wouldn't it be nice to while you still could?" Gene asked of him. He looked to the clock and realized the time. "I got to go, apparently they are already doing test shots for the movie now. Keep practicing Glen!" Snitsky was out the door before Kane could utter a goodbye. But he kept the thought in the back of his mind. The job wasn't permanent and Vince was going to allow him back in the WWE the moment the movie was done. He began to lean more and more towards the movie role, yet tomorrow was a new day, who knows what it would bring.


	3. Chapter 3 day three

Chapter 3- The intense training

Day three

Gene Snitsky invited Kane to a martial arts class. He wanted to show off what he had learned in China a few months ago. It was then that Kane learned Miss. Lee was already training those who had signed on to the movie. Snitsky she had taken a keen interest to.

It was early in the morning when Kane arrived, he saw Snitsky stretching out and practicing his breathing techniques. "Is that what took you months to learn?" joked the Big Red Monster.

Gene smiled at him and warned he it was nothing. The martial art master that came into the room greeted Gene like an old friend. He was actually one of the monks who came from the temple for one of the movie scenes to make sure Gene stays in shape. "While I was there, I lost muscle mass, yet I gained strength. I am more flexible than before!" he explained.

Kane spent the hour watching as Gene demonstrated his new balance, strength and skills before the master. Yet he was sternly lectured when his foot was out of lineament or if his blow was not precise to what the teacher taught of him. Snitsky maintained himself as he continued to practice, even if it had to be done over and over again until it was right in the master's eyes.

"You are willingly doing this for a movie? You're part is small!" Kane announced.

There was a sly look on Gene's face. "Yeah, it is" he muttered, almost hiding something from Kane. "But the thing is, you will be doing the same as me! You need to learn all of this too my friend!"

"Me, martial arts? If you haven't noticed, but I don't even bend the same way as I use to!"

"Doesn't matter, we have elders much older than you, and they can still… how do you say… kick your ass?" the monk asked of Gene.

"He picked that up from Shannon, I swear he did!"

Kane laughed aloud as the master tried to get Kane to participate in the action. He was reluctant at first, yet Snitsky suckered him into it. "Are you that big of a pansy to not at least try it?"

That's what got to Kane as he sucked it up and began to learn from the master. The first thing taught was a breathing and movement, Gene explained it was all part of the training. One learns to move about with ease before they learn to fight with grace.

Kane was felt very unsure of it, and requested some ass kicking moves. "Just in case someone mocks me later" he said.

"That is all I teach until you decide. Until then, practice moving and breathing!"

Kane felt like the teacher tricked him, however Gene only smiled to him as he began to play the devil's advocate. He wanted to see him in the movie, but there was something that Snitsky knew and Kane didn't especially for the reason why Gene was training so hard for but a small role. To make it up to Kane though, Snitsky did show him a few martial art moves that he had perfected, It took a while for Kane to learn them himself. Even after hours of practicing, he couldn't master the move. "It will take time, but you got plenty of it" Gene said with a grin.

The two decided to head to the arena for a house show, all the while the Big Red Monster was still thinking over the offer. Triple H had begun to text him non stop with questioned from the Deadman and himself.

'Have you decided yet?'

'Taker is wondering if you know if you're close to making a choice'

'wanna go out tonight'

'Oops, wrong person!'

The last of the messages made him laugh, Kane could tell they were meant for Stephanie since Hunter always used the smilies at the end of the sentence.

When he got to the arena, Kane was then hounded by Legacy. Cody and Ted took him off to the side and told him what they just learned. "Oh the Mythic Blood website, they confirmed the other actors!" Cody explained.

Orton soon joined the conversation and handed Kane the paper. "Look who you could be working with!" He announced. Huge Jackman was on the list, Gerald Butler, Mark Wahlberg, actress Ziyi Zhang.

"Wait, she was in house of flying daggers!" Kane announced.

"Yeah, she's hot!" Cody said with a grin. They continued on down the list as a woman from 90210 was confirmed for the movie. But the director was one he never suspected.

"Guillermo Del Toro!" called out Ted. "He has a fu*ked up mind but it so works! He did Pan's Labyrinth!" stated Ted

"Not to mention the costume and set designer is the guy who did the kick ass comics. Alexandre Tuis!" stated Snitsky over his shoulder.

Kane saw the look in everyone's eyes as they believed he should grab the part while he could. Yet he was still torn between the ring and the roles.

"I need more time"

"Yeah, well time waits for no one!" Orton announced. "if I have to really punt you in the head to get you to do this, so help me I will!"

"Why the hell does everyone want me out of the WWE?" Kane demanded aloud. "You know, just leave me alone for a while guys"

Kane stormed off and headed for a dark, empty room. He needed some time alone, some time to himself…


	4. Chapter 4 day 4

Chapter 4- Day 4

Kane spent the better part of the day alone, for the most part. He found himself in company of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon who decided to take the big man out for dinner to talk things over. Triple H was so excited for the part he was given he started rehearsing as well for his lines. He showed Kane the script a few days ago and told him how true it kept to the story. However the conversation was dropped during dinner. Kane was able to eat a meal in peace, Stephanie had her hands full with her children as Triple H was trying to help her to get them to eat. When Kane finished his meal and the Hunter's kids fell asleep in their chairs he questioned their motives to brining him out to dinner.

Stephanie confessed it was her idea. "Kane, you enjoy this series, you enjoy the stories and I know deep down you want this" she explained.

Kane gave a nod, but he expressed his concern about going out to do the movie and the fans forgetting about him. It's a wrestler's worst nightmare of when you leave and the fans wouldn't want you back. "Fans always want you back!" Hunter announced to him. "You're the Deadman's kid brother!"

"What if they feel betrayed?"

"What if you regret this for the rest of your life?" Stephanie questioned.

"Why do you guys want me to do this so badly?" Kane demanded. "Everyone is telling me to go and do this. What is everyone else getting out of this that I am not?" he demanded.

Stephanie looked to Hunter and Hunter looked to Stephanie. With a deep breath Triple H said. "The guys were all talking about it in the back, after you read the book and then Taker. Many of them decided to take a shot at it. Including me. Those of us who read it were quite impressed, yet we also made the joke of 'if we were to cast these guys into a movie, who would be who' sort of thing" Hunter paused as he smiled to Kane. "We pegged you to be the brothers!"

Kane was confused. "You all assumed if it was made into a movie… I would get the part? What the hell makes you think that?"

Hunter went over his reasons, as he explained that Kane has the 'look' not to mention the motional aspect of Dante is much like his in ring character. He may not appear to be a caring person. Yet he can be when needed to. Damon is more reserved and tries to speak logically to his brother. "Let's face it, you have one of the best vocabularies out there!" Hunter said with a smile.

Kane smiled back to the compliment. Stephanie had her reasons. "You were really into the novel and the fact that you can tell a story well is just what Miss. Lee looked at too. I mean you went six years in the ring without uttering a word, your body spoke of the story, not your voice!" she said. "I just think this is you, you're calling!"

Kane nodded in agreement, and the fact that Miss. Lee has bent over backwards to ensure he is comfortable was something else too. He found that everyone wanted to be in his shoes, but he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be. "I still think I need more time to consider. I will also speak with the wife about it too"

Hunter nodded. "You always talk things over with the wife!" he stated.

"Especially when the father in law is your boss!" Kane toasted to his words as did Hunter. Stephanie snickered as boys had their fun…


	5. Chapter 5 Day 5

Chapter 5- Day 5

Despite what he said before, Kane found Snitsky in the locker room more often than usual. However, as of late Snitsky was with the martial art master. The monk had taken Kane off to the side many times throughout the week and taught him new things, as well the training he was getting was starting to work on Kane. He was slimming down and toning, something he never thought his 'old man body' could do again. "You do know, this is NOTHING until you agree to what's ahead!" Snitsky whispered to him during lunch.

"What's ahead? What do you mean?" Kane asked of him.

Gene had a smile on his face as he kept silent to him, he knew more than what Miss. Lee had told him.

As the week began to wind down. Kane called his wife to talk some more on the issue. He found she was very receptive to the concept, however suggested they wait to talk until tomorrow. "You're going to be home, let's talk then, ok?"

He agreed to the idea. Yet before he hung up his cellphone, he heard his wife call. "Glen… what do you think Italy is like this time of season?"

"I… don't know… why?" he asked.

"No reason, no reason at all" she hung up the phone shortly after as Kane could hear it in her voice. She wants to travel, not to mention spend time with him. Such a vacation idea, one that won't cost him a thing, not to mention he gets to spend time with his girls. Slowly it became a one sided choice…

*Author's note, sorry for the delay. seemed to have some trouble. Not to mention power has been knocked out of one side of my house!


	6. Chapter 6 Day 6

Chapter 6- Day 6

When Kane got home the next day, he found his wife already packing her clothing as were his girls. They were getting ready for a world tour as it where and he hadn't even confirmed anything yet! "What's all this?" he asked aloud.

His wife turned to him with a smile. "Oh, we're just getting ready… just in case!" she explained.

"I think half the house is in your bags!"

Kane finally set his bags down when his girls came from behind and snatched it. They began to pull everything out and even paused at his spandex pants. "EW!" they screeched.

"Hey, those pants put food on the table!" Kane snapped back as he watched them go flying across the room. They put in all fresh clothing and some he hadn't even seen before. "Since when did I have that?" he asked aloud.

"The girls when shopping for you, they know a few things about vampires," his wife explained.

"Yeah dad, you're no Edward Cullen. But a vampire is something we know you can pull off!"

"Thanks?" he said with a confused over tone. He wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. "Girls, you need to know I haven't decided anything yet"

"We're deciding for you dad!" they snapped back. "We got a letter from Miss. Lee addressed to you. Mom read aloud as to where you will be going, so we are going!"

Kane's wife named off Paris, Italy, China and oddly enough they come to a stop in Toronto Canada. Yet just the idea of travelling was one that peeked their interest.

"Have you thought about school? How will you keep up?" Kane questioned.

His daughters explained that they were going through University for film and set design, they are earning their credits on the movie set. "We got taken on as apprentices!"

'Damn, this chick thought of everything' Kane thought to himself.

"Glen, we won't go if you don't want us to" his wife announced. She reached for his hand and held it tightly. "I know how much you love you job, and this is a great acting chance for you. I won't come between what you love and what you want to do" she said.

However the teenage girls jaws dropped so low they nearly hit the floor. They were quick to fix that problem when their mother glared at both the girls. They reluctantly agreed to the idea.

Kane had thought it over many times and found himself willing to go and do the movie. Question is, how is he going to be taken off the storyline?


	7. Chapter 7 Day 7

Chapter 7- Day 7

Kane called Vince the next day and told him that he was going to take the movie roll. Vince was happy for him and insisted he come to WWE headquarters to talk about how he will be written off. By the sound of Vince's voice, he was going out with a bang!

Kane flew to New York that same day and found himself sitting in Vince's office, awaiting to hear his idea. Vince didn't come into the room alone, Edge, Triple H, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho followed in Vince who were trailed by Shannon Lee. "What's all of this?" Kane questioned.

"Well, there's a contest coming up. To make an Undisputed Champion of Raw and Smackdown." Vince announced. "And we have one…" he stared at Kane.

"Wait… Me? But you know I don't…"

"Yes, we know. But this is the kicker, you don't stay champion when all the other contestants of it are bitter to the fact that you won" Chris Jericho explained. "How does getting your arms and legs shattered by four men who were hungry for the title sound?"

This got Kane's attention, it was his way out to do the movie, yet he leaves with an impressionable mark on the fans. Not to mention his return would be great! "So after you win, the four of us come down, Orton punts you in the head, we set up the chairs and at the same time, SMASH. We break your limbs!" explained Triple H.

"Who came up with that?" Kane questioned.

All eyes turned to Miss. Lee. "Oh please, don't look so shocked" she announced.

There was a smile over Kane's face as he nodded to the concept. "Ok, sounds good!" he announced. "When does this happen?" he questioned.

"The Pay Per View this coming Sunday. You win, then next night on Raw, we break you!" Orton stated.

"That way, the fans will remember you and look forward to your return." Shannon said aloud. "Does it sound good?"

Kane was thrilled with the idea. Vince explained that the championship match will be announced for next Sunday's event, despite it's little promotional time. Kane will face Batista first on raw, then he will force his way into the final four. He will take out Edge. "Ooo, tables turned on that huh?" Kane said with a smirk.

"Don't look so smug, I'm the one that's going to crush your windpipe!"

"So we're all up for this?" Miss. Lee asked.

Everyone nodded. "Good!" stated Vince McMahon.

"Oh. Taker has finished his part for me for the movie, so he's all yours again. Triple H. I'll see you in two months time!" Shannon Lee said her good bye to everyone as she went to finish off the final arrangements for her movie.

Kane felt like he was numb from the legs down. He couldn't believe what he just committed to, let alone how will the fans react to him being champion only to have it taken away…


	8. Chapter 8 Day 8

Day 8

As the storyline began, the fans were stunned to the fact that Kane beat Batista! As of late Vince had noticed the e-mails and signs from the WWE fans who wrote about the Big Red Monster. "Kane, first one out!" or in the e-mails they complain about him not winning a match. It's like anyone who challenges Kane can win. But luckily they still allowed him to beat Jamie Noble. When the matches were announced for the undisputed champion of Raw and Smackdown. Kane was in, or so many people thought, until a wrench in the plan was thrown. Taker was written off a while for doing the narration of Mythic Blood and was set to be Kane opponent on Smackdown. Vicky however had given Kane the horrible news. "Since the Undertaker is not here to wrestler, you cannot go any farther in this championship hunt!" she stated to the Big Red Monster after his victory over Batista.

Kane gave her a deadly glare that the fans knew. He was going to blow! Yet a sick smile came over Kane. "Why is Kane smiling?" questioned Michael Cole.

"I think he has something nasty in plan!" King replied.

On Smackdown, Kane pulled an Undertaker and began to stalk Edge throughout the arena. In his style, Edge cheated his way into the contest, for it seems his opponent too somehow got injured before the match. "Baby, we can't make this uneven for Sunday. So… You go through to the next round baby!"

The fans were pissed off with that idea, and all of them knew Kane was entitled to the same treatment. However, Judgment would come Sunday.

In the back, off camera…

"Wow, what a great response!" muttered Vince McMahon. He turned to Kane and Edge and saw both of them were grinning with pride. "I think this is going to work out great!"

"Yeah, we should rehearse for Monday though," said Kane. "I don't need anything broken before I head off to do this"

"We will get this settled, don't worry man" announced Edge.

The week was winding down. Kane got a call to his family who were already on their way to China. Apparently Kane had some intense training to do before the movie would go fully forward.


	9. Chapter 9 Day 9

Chapter 9

Kane went back home that day and found his family already doing a second check on their luggage, the girls bought CDs on how to speak the languages that they were travelling to as his wife began to fill up their IPods with music and language programs. The moment she saw her husband stand in the doors, did she pass off a package to him. It came from the movie company Universal Pictures. Cautiously, Kane opened the package and found two wigs inside, one longhaired and the other short. "They want you to try it on," his wife explained.

"Why? Melissa they know I can grow my hair out…"

"No, they want you to wear the wigs. Miss. Lee insisted!"

"A wig?" Kane muttered aloud.

"No offense dad, we kinda figured you could use one for a while…"

"Yeah, I mean… Who wants to be bald willingly? Not to mention you never Stone Cold Steve Austin bald… you're just… weird"

"Thanks…" he growled lowly as he went to the bathroom to try out the wigs. One was long haired and went down to his shoulders. The hair was flat and nearly a ebony black. Yet the other was a dark brown and short. Both fit perfectly on him, yet didn't stay on properly.

A tapping came onto the door. "Well?" called Melissa. "What do you think?"

"They're wigs" he called back and walked out from the bathroom. "Not to mention I don't know how they are going to keep them on my head!"

"That's for makeup to handle. Now then, I suppose you have everything packed for this trip? Adaptors for your lab top?" she questioned.

Kane had to go through his bags once more to see what there was, he got some helpful suggestions for the guys as to what to bring. Matt Hardy gave him a set of adaptors for his computer and Ipod. That way they are always charged, all the time. Kane went up and sifted through his clothing and found various notes from the guys. One was from the Deadman himself who somehow snuck his message into the bag. 'Kane, borrowed forever night. Need to prepare for next movie. Don't break a leg and do this movie proud! I'll be watching. Mark'

Another note was from Snitsky. 'See you in China!'

Kane was still trying to figure out why there was going through so much for a little part. Sulphur is only about for three chapters in the story, and he doubts the role was extended in the movie.

Another note was from Triple H. 'Look forward to kicking your ass on the big screen'

He smiled to the words as many others were from the guys like Cody and Ted. Orton even expressed his congratulations to Kane and looks forward to a good feud when they get back.

Kane began to think how this movie would change his life, not to mention Shannon Lee mentioned something about the trainer for 300 was on his project. "Something tells me I am going to die" Kane sighed aloud upon remembering the fact…


	10. Chapter 10 Day 13

Day 13

The next few days were all the same, but today was something special. The Pay Per View tonight where Kane wins both titles. It started off with Edge getting pumped for his match and how the moment he defeats the Big Show he will be off to the final round against either Orton or Jericho. "I'm going to go get ready babe!" he announced and left the room.

It would be later on in the night when Jamie Noble heard a thunderous clash and crash about the locker room. He went to investigate and saw an unconscious Edge laid out on the ground. Vicky was screaming for ETMs as Edge was whisked out of the arena much to the delight of the crowd.

Later on Big Show would be in Vicky's office, demanding her that he move to the final match for the night. However, the return of Stephanie McMahon changed all of that. She took back Raw and announced Big Show will have an opponent that night. He was reluctant to accept for it was next.

The crowd cheered when Big Show got into the ring and ran his mouth as to whom he was facing. Kane came out through his wall of fire with a grin on his face. The giants clashed as Show nearly got Kane with the knock out punch. When Kane got the pinfall, the crowd was rather excited, yet he could see the looks on their faces. The kids in particular.

"Orton or Jericho are going to win" he saw one little boy say to another. They looked nearly upset that their hopes were dashed for the Big Red Monster to claim the gold. Boy, are they in for a shocker!

Kane made it to the back where Triple H was laughing about on his laptop. Vince peered over his shoulder and read the internet dirt sheets. "Orton or Jericho are scheduled to win tonight" Vince said with a grin on his face.

"This will be a nice twist!" said Triple H. "One other is claiming Edge is going to come back at the last moment and regain his spot"

"You see Kane, this is going to be a great night!" Vince announced as he patted the big man on his shoulders.

As Orton won his match, the main event was about to start. Kane was getting nervous to the idea of being champion and how the crowd would react to him. Orton went out first and Kane followed. The commentators were going nuts with the 'excitement' that an undisputed champion will be a Raw superstar.

The match started the moment Kane got into the ring. Orton tried to get the upperhand and yet Kane found himself more ready than usual. He could hear the fans starting to cheer him as Randy got a cheep shot in and set Kane over the top ropes.

"Come on Kane!" cheered the little boys he saw earlier. "Don't let Randy beat you! Not this time! Please, get up!"

Kane got to his feet as the referee was counting to ten, he slid back in at the 9 toll. Orton looked to be getting frustrated and started to lose his focus on the Big Red Monster. Kane began to pick his moves as he caught randy off guard with a choke slam.

But to keep fans guessing, legacy ran down to the ring.

Cody and Ted were about ready to get into the ring when the arena went dark. The ominous bells toll as the lights came back on. Standing behind the youths was the Undertaker. The crowd was on their feet as the Deadman took hold of their shoulders. The arena went dark once more as the three men vanished from sight the moment the lights came back on. Kane was distracted long enough that Randy was coiled and prepared to deliver the RKO.

There was a move that Kane and Randy had been practicing all week, one to knock the socks off he fans in the arena. As Orton got his arms around Kane's neck. Kane took hold of Orton's lower back and pushed him upward. Randy went flying onto Kane's shoulders and then slid down to set up for the tombstone piledriver.

The move was flawless as the fans went onto their feet, the tombstone nailed Kane got the pinfall. He couldn't believe the reaction as they all screamed out for Kane and his great victory. Jerry the King Lawler and Michael Cole were screaming along with the fans. "HE DID IT! KANE DID IT!"

He was given the two title belts in hand and proudly lifted them up for all to see. Kane's fireworks went off on the ramp and in the ring in celebration as his name was chanted over and over again…


	11. Chapter 11 Day 13 continued

Day 13 continued

There was a great celebration in the back as he walked with the titles on each shoulder, there were congratulations and cheers spread all around, as Vince complimented both men on the match. "Amazing move!" Mr. McMahon announced to Orton and Kane.

"We've been practicing all week" Orton explained. "It paid off!"

"Now… about tomorrow night" Vince stated aloud.

Kane nodded as he questioned who gets what body part. Vince explained that there would be five in the attack, Legacy, Big Show and Edge. All of them are going to pick apart Kane as Edge is going to crush his windpipe. "Make sure we got enough chairs out for tomorrow!" Vince called to the stagehands. They nodded to the order. Kane stared at the titles and sighed aloud. He stuck around a while longer, waiting until the Undertaker and Legacy got the all clear to come out from under the ring.

The moment the Deadman got to the back, Kane confronted him as to what he did for the days he was gone. "It was nothing Kane. Really, all she wanted was my voice, and has much use for it later on in the novel" he explained with a twisted smile. "I never pegged myself as a narrator. A lot easier than wrestling"

"Whose voice are you doing? It has to be a character of hers!" Kane questioned.

Not even Taker knew, but he believed he nearly saw a sneak peek of it. "It was something big… and black… but that's all I could see. She has character drawings in her briefcase. All of them including characters we have yet to read about!" he whispered into his friend's ear. "There's one I heard about… his name is Beowulf yet he doesn't appear until much later in the series. But he sounds amazing!"

Kane was curious now, perhaps being in this movie, she will share some of her yet to be read about creatures to him! But that was the farthest thing from his mind. Kane had to get ready for tomorrow.

It was a long night for the big Red Monster as he got to his hotel, there were fans waiting for him, even at one o'clock in the morning, all wanted a picture of the new champion. He was more than willing to pause for some autographs and pictures, as some of the older fans treated him to drinks. They kept saying how it was a long time coming for him to win the title, and they hoped it would last more than 24 hours. Kane kept a tight lip and explained he hoped for the same thing.

"So… what happened to Edge?" one fan asked with a smirk on his face.

Kane played it cool and said. "I don't know, looks like he walked into someone's fists"

They shared a laugh as Kane called it a night. He went to bed with the title belts resting on the chair, he let out a sigh and began to think about the movie up ahead of him. According to Vince, the moment he is wheeled out of the arena. Kane would be on his way to China.


	12. Chapter 12 Day 14

Day 14

Raw started off with a bang. Kane walked through the curtains after his pyros and down the ramp. The fans were on their feet, cheering aloud all the way. When Kane got into the ring, he set off the pyros and looked about the fans. He took a microphone and smiled. "It appears the worst thing to ever happen to Edge, becomes the best night of my life!" he said with a sickening laugh. "It started off so perfect, Edge, lying battered, bloodied and bruised… unable to stand under his own power or even to inflate his own ego. Such a shame…"

Kane paused as he looked about the fans, that evil, twisted smile overcame him once more as he announced that one man's loss, is another man's gain. "And now, you have a MONSTER for a champion!" just as he finished his sentence did Edge come out, he glared down Kane, pissed off.

"You… you are without a doubt the most conniving, sick bastard I had ever encountered! You could have ended my career! You were the one that attacked me backstage!"

Kane only smiled as he nodded his head to the accusations and didn't argue with Edge, he freely confessed that it was him. "It's nothing short to what you would have done Edge. I admit it. I beat the hell out of you! But I had full right to, I deserved to be in the main event match. Just because your married a woman who is the Smackdown General Manager, doesn't make it right for her to take ME out of MY matches. She has no control over Raw, she has no control over me… Unlike you… You've become a pathetic meat puppet!"

Kane paused as he noticed Legacy were around the ring. Orton stood behind him as Cody and Ted took either side. Kane dropped the titles and was ready to fight. Orton grabbed steel chairs. Rhodes and DiBiase took hold of their weapons and looked ready to strike. Edge began to make his way down to the ring, not before waving someone to follow him. Big Show came from the curtains and stalked his way down, armed with two chairs. "Is this it? It will take the five of you just to get me out of the title picture!?" Kane demanded. He dropped his mic and stood ready to fight. Orton came from behind and hit him full force in the back. Rhodes and DiBiase began to join in the chair barrage as Edge called for them to let Kane up. Legacy brought Kane to his feet as Edge speared him. Big Show picked up Kane and choke slammed him hard into the mat.

The fans were chanting for the Undertaker or anyone to come out and help the Big Red Monster. However after the punt in the head, Kane was down. The fans booed aloud as they tried to chant for Kane to get back up. Yet what they saw next horrified the fans. Kane's limbs were entangled in the chairs as Legacy took the legs and an arm. Big Show got the remaining limb and Edge placed a chair around his neck. Edge gave the order as at the same time all of the men stomped down onto their chairs.

Kane was motionless in the ring as they did it three more times. The blood capsule Kane kept under his tongue burst as the fake blood began to spew upward and out of his mouth.

Edge stared down with a victorious look on his face as the ETMs finally made their way down to the ring. Kane didn't move or say a word as they examined him.

Kane was wheeled out of the arena, and on his way to China to begin the filming of Mythic Blood…


End file.
